The Librarians: Relax, I'll Take Care of You
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: This was supposed to be a tumblr prompt fill but it kinda turned into a PWP. It all started with a massage... Evlynn. One-shot.


**Relax, I'll Take Care of You**  
By Alasse Fefalas

* * *

A/N: This is supposed to be a fill on a prompt from an anon on Tumblr, "The Guardian and Librarian are bruised and worn out from a particularly hard mission, so they help each other unwind/relax" but it kinda turned out differently than I expected, oops. Also, this is an attempt at writing PWP and I'm really bad at it so if you wanna click the back button, now's the time to do it.

* * *

A year ago, if anyone had told Eve Baird she would be sitting in her apartment, relaxing as someone massaged her, she would have laughed at them, and at the thought. "Too domestic," she would have said. She ran around the world stopping terrorists; She definitely didn't have time to relax.

And yet, here she was, sitting cross legged in front of her couch as Flynn massaged her shoulders behind her. He was telling her how he had gotten his degree in sports science a few years ago and how he had to take a whole semester of massaging heavily built bodybuilders (although it was a really good opportunity to learn about the different muscle distributions because those guys were definitely on steroids). Eve nodded absently, only half-listening as she was too lost in the sensations his hands were giving her.

"You're really tensed up," he noted as he kneaded the hard muscles.

"Mmm, it's been a while..." she mumbled in reply. As he pressed on a particularly knotted area, she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. Feeling his hands stop, she reached behind her and patted his knee. "Don't stop."

Hearing him take a sharp breath, she felt him continue, rubbing, kneading and pushing all the tension away, every moan she let out making him falter slightly. She felt a light kiss on the back of her neck. "You're making it really hard for me, Eve," he whispered hotly into her ear. "Literally."

She leaned her head backwards, resting it between his open legs. She gave a smirk as she looked up at him, watching him breathe raggedly as she pressed down. "Am I?"

"Yes, you are," he breathed. His hands moved forward, stroking her neck gently. Bending down, he caught her lips, kissing her slowly.

Eve gripped his ankle as she felt him reach down into her shirt, his fingers grazing the lace on her bra. She moaned into his mouth as his hands continued their masterful kneading on her breasts. As he squirmed under her head, she was glad she wasn't the only getting distracted.

Flynn pulled away, his face flushed and his breaths ragged. Standing up, she turned to him. She straddled a thigh, her knee digging into his crotch. They kissed again as both tried to unbutton each other's shirts as fast as they could.

Eve gasped slightly as the cold night air touched her hot skin. She melted into the touches of his warm hands roaming over her body, and his kisses as they moved from her lips, to her jaw, to her collarbone. He undid her bra clasp in one practiced move and pushed it upwards. She moaned as he took one nipple in his mouth and sucked on it.

Her hands pushed away the last of his layers and she found warm skin underneath. She ran her hands up and down his chest, up his neck and through his hair, pushing him further into her chest. Her knee dug harder into his crotch until he couldn't take it anymore. His hand gripped her thigh and he pulled away, breaths coming short and fast.

"Eve, I-"

Eve stood up and pulled him up together with her, stopping him mid sentence. "Bed, now. Clothes, off."

She took his hand and pulled him to her room. As she shrugged off her shirt and bra, she watched as she threw off the many layers that he wore. She had just finished taking her shoes and socks off when he crashed into her, kissing her again. She could feel him against her thigh as he maneuvered her towards the bed, his hands undoing her belt and pants.

Flynn gently pushed her down onto the bed when she could no longer go backwards and slipped his hand down her underwear. One hand gripped his shoulder as he touched her. Her sensations went into overdrive when he inserted a finger the same time he took the untouched nipple into his mouth. Little shocks reverberated through her as he added another digit, his hand massaging the other breast. He moved his fingers in and out of her, his thumb grazing the bundle of nerves every time he went in. Eve saw her vision blur and she came with a moan.

Flynn kissed her lazily across her chest as she returned from her high. His hand was still in her panties, each stroke on her clit sending electricity up her spine. Eve reached downwards, one hand on his butt and the other tracing down his length, making him twitch.

"I want you," she rasped as she held onto him.

Grunting, he pulled her pants and underwear off as they wriggled inward on the bed. He positioned himself between her and kissed her as he entered. Her hands alternated between raking his back and squeezing his butt as he thrusted deeply. Her legs curled around his torso pushing him further into her. He called her name over and over, leaving kisses all over her neck and chest as he did. He screamed her name into her shoulder and she felt warmth flood her. Her eyes blurred once more, black filling the edges of her vision as she came again.

They were both struggling to get their breathing back to normal as they returned. Flynn still had his face buried in her shoulder and his length still deep inside her. Eve traced the muscles on his back as she took in deep breaths, loving the feel of him twitching inside her, spent.

"If I'd known what asking for a massage would come about to, I'd have asked for it sooner," she chuckled.

Flynn laughed and looked up at her. She could see all the love pouring out from his brown eyes. He stroked her cheek and gave her a short kiss. "I'll gladly take care of you, my Guardian."

Eve smiled. "As will I, Librarian."

Fin.

* * *

A/N: Congratulations! You've reached the end of the fic, and of my contributions to fic week! It's been an interesting week and I'm just gonna apologise for flooding the Evlynn tag with my fics. I hope you enjoyed this one and also the rest. Do tell me what you think, good or bad! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
